The present invention relates to pizza pan and, more particularly, to a half square, half round, connected pizza pan to be used for commercial and residential use.
People, whether they are eating in a restaurant, ordering a pizza from a pizzeria, or making their own pizza at home, are often undecided on whether they want a square or round pizza. Currently, the only options available to these people is to order one of each (round and square), or, on some occasions, there may be an option to order a specialty pizza, such as a heart shaped pizza. However, there is currently no option available for a person to order a pizza that is part round pizza and part square pizza.
As can be seen, there is a need for pizza pan that is capable of making a part round and part square pizza in the same pan.